StrawberriesXBlueberries
by Xx-Sachiko.Chan-xX
Summary: Two students. One lost specific journal...Tasked with a simple year long assignment, their little journey through the first year of school proved to be of mixed expectations. Just because of one little discovered statement towards the end of the book. Rumors begin, friendship is challenged. "Oh, woe is me..." SakuxSasu, with a little ItaSakuSasu, some others too.
1. That Girl

Purpose: Groups of one shots..or perhaps more.

**StrawberriesxBlueberries**

This girl

...My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

I'm a freshman attending the worst high school in the district.

Why? The teachers are idiot except a few, the personalities of each student are absurd and redundant, and my schedule is a personal map to Timbuktu. Of course my parents would not understand the situation. Except maybe my brother; Uchiha Itachi.

That fucking weasel.

Yes, _him._

However, this little intermission isn't suppose to be a discussion centering around onii.

This is..how shall I put it? About a girl.

With green eyes and spiky-

What am I doing?

Fuck that, what the hell am I writing down?

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

"Are you writing in your diary again?"

"...No."

Laughing lightly, "Yes you are. I see you scribbling stuff down each day."

Slam! Both pages are smushed into each other.

Getting up from the chair, a gruff boy with spiky bluish-black hair confronts the talker.

Hardly an indication of anger met Sasuke. There just seemed to be...amusement with an occasional eye brow risen.

"Well? Little brother..." Itachi began, trying not to bust a gut. "Whatever is written down in there has resulted in causing you to blush uncontrollably."_  
_

Sweat tricking down the side of his face, he had seemed to be stuck in that position. A deer caught in the head lights perhaps? No, this boy is never frightened. Turning away from his older brother, the opposite teen had fled the scene unharmed.

Left alone by himself, his older brother tried not to be nosy. Hell, his name did mean of a forest dweller including the part.

_'I'm sure that he doesn't mind of a quick intrusion.' _he muses, contemplating on swiping the black journal from off the oak desk.

Reaching out with an extension of his arm, the pawn-age of journal stealing revealed to be only a few inches away from clenching the material. All those juicy secrets of outou's childhood were just moments away! The adrenaline to spill trials of inky pride to Sasuke's friends lingered for ages.

Shall there be a count-down to his misery?

...Three

Two...

On-

"Time for dinner.~"

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm going to have so much fun with this.  
**

**Also, I could sneak in a ItaSakuSasu sammich if you want. Just say so! xD  
**


	2. That Boy

StrawberriesxBlueberries

**Chapter 2.** **That Boy**

"Um..how the hell am I suppose to start this?"

"The most simplest way possible!" exclaimed another female voice.

Biting her bottom lip, "Hm..I see. Well, let's just get this begin it like this."

What's up bakas?

This is your captain speaking! Haruno Sakura at your service.

..Who am I? Just your average female student that heads off to Konoha academy on week days end.

However, at times I wish for those days just to be limited at the actual two day expense towards the end of the seven day continuation.

"What type of bull crap is that?"

Looking over her shoulder, "Ino...you know this is suppose to be a literature exercise."

Scoffing, she folds a pair of arms over her budding chest. "Of course I do. Doesn't mean we can't lie and just put what they want you to copy down."

At once the female switches her attention back to the paper. Taking just a quick scan over what's been written down, her head suddenly slams onto the paper.

Ino spent her time laughing it up at the poor soul. She hardly left her spot, standing only a few inches apart from her.

Sadly, Sakura struggled with keeping her entertained.

Magazines, viewing of cinema, even playing a few video games didn't even work!

If she could reach up and drag her nails through her scalp, removing some hair at the same time, that might happen.

Why. Won't. This. Pig. Leave?

_'Who am I kidding? Yamanka-san has been my friend since kindergarten..'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Oi, I'm gonna go raid your fridge." began the blond, "Be back in a bit..."

"Go ahead, Pumbaa." she snorted under her breath.

"NOW THAT'S JUST RUDE!" Ino boomed. "You know he's a fucking boar, forehead!"

"Your point?" Sakura questions, head supported by the base of her chin. "Now are you gonna split or keep steaming?"

Growling viciously, the younger blond departs out of her room.

Left behind by her self, a light current of processed air escaped from Haruno-san's lips.

Her green eyes trail down onto the paper. Narrowing them, it scaled from word to word, repeating the process until it's done.

"...Welp, might as well add some more stuff."

.

.

Tap, tap, tap.

She hasn't started yet. Instead of her pen dashing along the lines, it taped up against the journal. Lost without a single focus, Sakura's vision ran wild. Posters of bands contaminating the wall blurred her from ever noticing reality. Especially something in particular.

Over in the middle reveals an outline worth millions. Well, to the fan girls anyways. An imagery of a boy standing at five foot eight stood on the stage. Lips pressed up against the microphone, any type of lyric you could imagine could have been sang from his vocal cords. However, Sakura knew better not to follow that specific female gender laced flock of money spending sheep.

If any of them actually bothered to walk up the steps, noticing that outdated image, they would bust out and laugh.

Sadly this teen did not give a shit. For the face centered around her eye contact seemed to have been substituted for another.

Black eyes with matching hair.

Average stature...except with more toned designs by his c-

"Umm... never mind." trailed the female, holding up a tissue to her nostrils._ 'I'm too young to imagine that.'_

Pushing them further up into her nose, Sakura lowered her face to the desk. Her hand grasped onto a spare corner of the page, flipping it over towards the back. Dragging her pen through the room temperature, it lightly taps up against the paper.

A short scribble followed suit..

...I'll find my dream boy.

Black eyes.

Midnight colored hair.

_All mine._

Content with what she wrote, her pen slammed onto the desk.

Pushing her back out against the chair, said girl leaned up against it while tending to her finger nails.

Tending to her own personal world, she hardly paid mind to the figure opening the door. Wandering into her room, Ino frowned at what she found.

"Ew, that's nasty. Get your perky lips off those nails!"

"Oh shut up." Sakura grumbled.

"No! That's unsanitary, disgusting, vile, dirty-"

Leaning over onto the note book, the pinkette's hands racked a paper clip. Tossing it over her shoulder, the item dealt a blow quite easily.

"Gaaah! Look what you did. I dropped my peach."

"I can think of another word to match that. Except it might come out as a typo."

"Screw you, forehead!"

* * *

**A/N: I dunno Sakura, you tell me! xD**

**Thanks for all the support. More is gonna follow suit.**


	3. Back in class

StrawberriesXBlueberries

**Chapter 3. Back in class  
**

Running up to a school building, Sakura passed many teens hanging out in scattered groups of two or three. If she hadn't spent the weekend working on assignments, chatting with Ino, and even trying to bake brownies, her butt could have went through the front door ages ago. But due to asking her okaa-chan to treat her as an adult, the lack of telling time played it's effect.

Hopefully her teachers wouldn't mark her past the required attendance of a student attending the school day. Well, that's what she thought. Marching up the steps, the female pauses, stretching as she sticks her right hand into her messenger bag, pulling out a card attached to it's chain. For a public school it seemed controlled fairly by a security system.

Leaning over, Sakura slides it through the slot.

Hearing a click, she lets out a pleased sign, then runs directly into the building. Many doors, both opened and close, pass her by.

_'Where is that room? I"m gonna be in so much trouble if I don't find it!'_

She had already traveled all over the place. Here's to think that by being in the school for only two weeks could already grant a student memorization of all their assigned routes. This hardly controlled the pinkette. Continuing to wander aimlessly around the school, she took notice of gray hair.

The tall slim figure took a detour past the art wing.

Realizing where he was going, a light bulb shot up at the top of his head._ 'Kakashi!'_

_._

_._

_._

Over in Class B...seemed to be a rally of students.

Numerous voices ranging from deep to feminine bounced along the wall.

Including a small frontal attack including paper balls and pieces of gum wrappers. If a more stuck up teacher just wandered in for a quick inspection, they would be passing out so much detention tickets. Not much students took notice of those, due to lack of punishment handed out by their original teacher.

That's what the passing teens would explain to their younger counterparts. Except Sakura didn't exactly get the memo. She always tried her best to get there in time. Even to keep her tissues papers from crashing onto the ground. Trying to break up those pencil shavings so it doesn't leave a mess on the desk. Just simple tasks to prevent an error to her grade point average.

"Heyyyy...did you bring the sunflower seeds?" slurred a high pitched voice.

Sitting across at another desk, "Mmhm. It's nacho cheese flavor." her friend revealed, shaking the bag.

Pushing both desks together, the two students continued chatting among one another. Till suddenly, the door knob rattles.

Everyone freezes in place. Could their teacher be trying to open the door?

But why though? Hardly any of them finished their little illegal activities. Not wishing to get caught red handed, each teen randomly reached out for their items they brought with them right into the building. A few even got up and tossed paper foot balls out the window!

In under three seconds flat, their little play dates all came crashing down.

Slowly the door opens. Everybody holds off on releasing any more goodies. Eyes glued to the opening of the class room, they watch bug eyed as a figure walks closer to the door...

.

.

.

"Umm...good morning?"

Random pieces of objects were thrown.

Sakura twirled about, consumed by the over bearing raid due to her tardiness.

Taking a few steps towards the east, a random hand had been placed onto her shoulder. Frozen in place, the female looks up.

"It's okay. Let me removes these wolves from your innocence." he speaks, looking down at her. The teacher then looks up, over at his class. "Cease the paper throwing before I give you all extra home work."

Out of the blue, everyone pauses in shock. Over joyed by the response, Kakashi wanders pass Sakura, and into the room.

Stopping by his desk, the male takes out an apple. Quietly he places it into the desk.

"Well, I'm pleased with actually not creating nonsense which will be due the next day since everyone has ceased throwing their crap."

While the scolding continues, Sakura settled down at her desk over by the window.

The class seemed to absorbed in actually throwing anything else at the pinkette. Over joyed at the conclusion, it quickly faded when someone came to mind.

Or shall it be, a desk.

It seemed occupied by a certain fellow.

He kept his back turned, hardly turning around to face his creeper.

Till suddenly, a quick slip up began. An object slipped out from within his grip!

Sakura tried to keep still, blinking every two seconds. _'Should I try and help him get that?'_

Hardly keeping her eyes off the classmate, he leans to the left, hand sticking out to grab onto the eraser. Inching closer towards the item, a randomly clang caused him to snap up from the flexible position.

Realizing who the people were, "Excuse me...mind telling me why I'm boxed in?"

To the left, a brunette batted her eye lashes, "Hmm? I just got here a few minutes ago." she revealed daintily.

"...Well then." the boy coughed, "At least allow me to-" he continues, reaching down.

"WAIT!" boomed a blond, causing the room to look over their shoulders. "Um...hi?"

Over by the black board, Kakashi looked on a creeper fashion. "Well, well. There seems to be an uproar over there."

"No duh, sensei..." the blossom mumbled, cheek supported above her right hand.

"What? You want me to call you up for the next problem. Okay, you and Sasuke will beat each other at the clock. Good lucky dearies."

.

.

Two snaps echoed through the room.

Or at least, their pencils.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" question a voice covered in helium.

Pushing up her glasses over the bridge of her nose, "Of course I did. He's gonna venture against that billboard brow."

"HEY! Only I can call her that!" roared the usual voice. Twisting in her seat, "Isn't that right, forehead?"

Sakura slowly begins to sink in her chair, "Inooooo...don't start this again."

"But why? They're always starting shit each day!"

Slumping deeper into her chair, she kept still within the narrow space underneath the desk.

_'Ugh...today just isn't my day. I dunno if I could actuall-'_

Random banging topples above her head.

Looking up in surprise, it's suddenly tossed away to reveal a lazy person.

"Well?"

* * *

**A/N: Woot! It's long for once. Did you read that? LONG!**

**Sorry for the delay. Except an update perhaps tomorrow or so.**

**Tata..**


End file.
